Más valiente que un arcángel
by Leneasha
Summary: ... siguió hablando tomando más aire en sus pulmones para despues pararse de la silla quedando más cerca del pelirrojo quien se sorprendió un poco por la cercanía... y entonces el mundo entero se detuvo.


Después de tanto tiempo y con ayuda de un milagro por fin Aziraphel había logrado que uno de sus planes saliera a la perfección aunque esperaba que Dios no se enojara con él por la forma tan imprudente en que había hecho uso de su poder como ángel, pero es que la verdad era necesaria esa intervención divina de eso dependía que la puesta en escena Richard II siguiera mostrándose al publico británico quienes de seguro apreciaban el arte de Shakespeare. Ademas de que su amigo Crowley debía de pagar esa apuesta a la que lo había arrastrado meses atrás aunque por un momento pensó que no la ganaría fue demasiada su sorpresa al ver que indiscutiblemente la suerte había estado de su lado asi que de manera triunfante y despues de pensarlo bien durante algunas semanas el ángel le informo al demonio cual seria el castigo que tendría que cumplir honorablemente. Todo había salido excelente claro con la ayuda de un minúsculo milagro Crowley seria quien encarnaría al rey Ricardo en la obra, solo seria una vez asi que Aziraphel no creía que existiera algún problema si su amigo se posesionaba del cuerpo del actor y salia a escena para que él lo pudiera ver actuar.  
– ¡Ángel por favor! – el pelirrojo seguía quejándose a pesar que ya había hecho el trabajo sucio la verdad era que el teatro no era algo que le gustaba pero su palabra de demonio estaba en juego y no dejaría que los demás le hiciera bulla por no querer cumplir con su penitencia.  
– Vamos querido ya vas a empezar – a Aziraphel le causaba gracias ver como Crowley gruñía por todo el camerino entre dientes maldiciendo su suerte, la verdad le encantaba ver a su amigo de esa manera por eso no había dejado de sonreír divertido en todo el día.  
– En tres minutos entramos – ese había sido uno de los directores de la obra quien fue a avisarle al actor que pronto entraría en escena a lo que Crowley solo respondió enojado con un si mientras tomaba otra copa de vino ante la desaprobatoria mirada del ángel.  
– Vamos Crowley no más alcohol pronto entraras y no quiero que lo heches a perder querido – con parsimonia Aziraphel se acerco al demonio para poder quitarle la copa junto con la botella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ganándose otro siseo por parte del pelirrojo quien se preparaba para darle al ángel la mejor actuación que podría ver en toda su vida.

Para gusto del rubio la puesta en escena iba demasiado bien al parecer Crowley tenia buenos dotes de actor tanto que en algunas partes lo había hecho estremecer por la forma en que hacia suyo al personaje del rey Ricardo sin duda se encontraba sin palabras sobre su butaca mientras entre sus manos sostenía un pañuelo blanco por si soltaba alguna que otra lagrima. Todo transcurría a la perfección hasta que llego cierta escena que según el ángel recordaba había cortado disimulada mente del guion pero que al parecer alguien más volvió a colocar, dicha escena era la de un beso que el actor tendría que darle a otro hombre mientras este lloraba desconsolado y bueno a Aziraphel no le hubiera causado ningún tipo de escozor ver a aquello pero es que en ese instante era Crowley quien estaba sobre el escenario no aquel humano. "Dios no" pensó el rubio desesperado cuando reconoció que comenzaría aquella escena e intento con todo su poder celestial hacer que no pasara, pero había alguien más dentro del teatro que no lo dejaba usar su milagro asi que sin más se quedo sentado en su butaca moviéndose incomodo sobre ella por que sabia que vería aquel beso en primera fila. Hacía un tiempo que Aziraphel se había dado cuenta que no solo sentía amistad por su amigo es más llego a un punto en que decirle de esa manera a Crowley le causaba dolor por eso había optado por llamarlo querido, sabia que no debía seguir fraternizando con él por que ese sentimiento era algo que podía salirse de control, tal vez ese amor seria la razón de su caída y eso le daba miedo aunque no quisiera la idea de que Dios lo desterrara del cielo le aterraba pero era más fuerte su deseo de estar con Crowley tanto que incluso hizo de lado algunas ideas con las que había nacido por ser un ángel. Por tal motivo era que no deseaba ver ese beso aunque se tratara del cuerpo de otro humano aun asi era el pelirrojo quien manejaba a ese mortal, quien en ese instante ante su atenta mirada azul unía sus labios a los del otro actor en un ósculo que para gusto de Aziraphel fue demasiado largo. Y entonces lo sintió, como su puro corazón tenia ahora un pequeña grieta que por más ridícula que fuera dolía.

La verdad era que no había podido ver por completo aquella acción asi que dirigió sus ojos hacia un lado del escenario viendo al instante a Gabriel parado a un lado junto a Miguel quienes sonreían complacidos por haber hecho que él no pudiera haber evitado aquel ósculo "Malditos" pensó Aziraphel enojado con quienes se suponían eran sus compañeros. El ángel entonces medito durante un momento que tal vez era hora de que hablara con Crowley le daba miedo por que podría ser que lo rechazara o tal vez no, pero de ahora en adelante él mismo haría su plan inefable para poder estar junto a su amigo por que cómo el pelirrojo se lo había dicho antes ahora solo estaban de un lado y ese era el suyo donde solamente estaban los dos.

Cuando termino la obra todos aplaudieron a Crowley incluido Aziraphel quien incluso se levanto de su asiento lanzando una hermosa rosa al escenario la cual el demonio reconoció al instante entre las otras flores por el aroma que demedia y recogió feliz mientras tomaba las manos de quienes serian por ese día sus compañeros para hacer una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a su publico dejando que el telón se cerrara para que cada uno fuera a sus camerinos a descansar.  
– ¡Crowley, querido estuviste fantástico! – el rubio no dejaba de adular al pelirrojo quien tenia un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas por tantas atenciones.  
– Por favor ángel era un trabajo sencillo – con toda la autoconfianza del mundo el demonio le hacia saber a Aziraphel que para él no había imposibles.  
– Claro querido claro – esa confianza era lo que el ángel tanto admiraba de la engreída serpiente – Pero yo dudo que puedas con todo Crowley – la verdad era que el rubio sabia que no era tan fuerte como un arcángel pero sin duda esta vez seria tan valiente como uno.  
– ¿Así? Entonces si quieres probarme adelante ¡hazlo! – nadie ni el cielo, ni en la tierra, ni en el infierno pondría en duda su capacidad para poder hacer las cosas eso era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía a Aziraphel sentado frente a él.  
– Bueno si insistes querido – el ángel hizo un pausa antes de continuar queriendo crear emoción en el cuerpo del demonio – Crowley – siguió hablando tomando más aire en sus pulmones para despues pararse de la silla quedando más cerca del pelirrojo quien se sorprendió un poco por la cercanía – Yo me he enamorado de ti – y entonces el mundo entero se detuvo por que esto sería el inicio de un nuevo plan inefable del que seguro Agnes ya tenia conciencia desde hace muchos años.


End file.
